


The One Who Can't Be Moved

by sharonshxm



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 02:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14251542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharonshxm/pseuds/sharonshxm
Summary: From admiration, to friendship,  to coach,  and finally...  They realized whom they need the most in their lives.





	1. Author's note

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first fanfic that I wrote back in 2014 and I was 13 at that time so I hope you don't mind my writing... but promise me I will rewrite this if I have time because my writing style has changed so much and I feel the need to rewrite it lolololol

So, this is my first time writing a Yuzu fanfic. 

I will keep everything looks like if it's real and stuff.

The main character is Rinko, a young skater who moved to Sendai a few years ago. 

~INTRODUCTION~

[General]

Full Name: Rinko SHIROMURA 白村 凜子

Nickname: Rin, Shirorin

Age: 15

Gender: Female

Place of Birth: Hong Kong

Birthday: 19 May, 2002

Currently living in: Toronto, Canada

Ethnicity:Japanese/Hongkongese (Mixed)

Occupation: Student (First year of High School)

School: Shirayuri Girls' Academy (A junior high + high school in Sendai)

Sexual Orientation: Straight

Relationship Status: Single

Mental/Physical Health Issue(s): Bone fracture in left leg, Depression

Medical Condition(s): N/A

Languages: Japanese (Fluent), Cantonese (Mother tongue), Mandarin (Not very fluent but is easy to understand)

Preferred Language: Japanese, Cantonese 

\----------

[Appearance]

Body Build: Average

Height: 152 cm

Weight: 49 kg

Skin colour: Pale

Hair style: straight, shoulder length hair with straight cut bangs

Hair colour: Black

Eye colour: Dark brown

Distinguishing Features: big eyes

Preferred Clothing: comfortable and casual (eg. A oversized hoodie, a pair of leggings and trainers)

Accessories: Dark gem pendant and a magnetic necklace (It is a gift from Yuzu for being his first student after he retired and become a coach)

\----------

[Skating/Coaching]

Start/End of career: Start: 2009-2010 season/ End: 2027-2028 season

# of Years doing Skating: 18

Home Rink/Facility: Cricket Club

Skates: Edea Ice Fly with champagne-colored heels

Blades: MK Phantom Revolution blades

Notable Moments:

2016-2017 Season: Junior GPF gold medallist, Junior Championships silver medallist

2017-2018 Season: Senior and Olympic debut, Olympic silver medallist, World Championships gold medallist

Competition Participation/Placements: 2017-2018 Season: GP, Winter Olympics, World Championships

Favourite Career Moment: Became the silver medallist of the Winter Olympics at the age of 15, Became world champion at the age of 18

Minor/Major Accidents: Bone fracture during 2015 Junior World Championships

Rumors/Scandals: Was said to have a relationship with her new coach (Yuzu) but it turns out to be untrue. They are 8 years apart and used to be rink mates under BO.

Routine(s) for 2018-2019 season: Nimrod from Enigma Variations (SP), Allegro Appassionato in B Minor (FS), Parisienne Walkways (EX) 

Stamina/Ability: Became the youngest female skater to land a triple axel in competitions (at the age of 14), The second female skater to land a quad jump (at the age of 17)

Signature Move: Layback spin

\----------

[Likes/Dislikes]

Likes: Music, skating, music games

Dislikes: Bonquets, wine

\----------

[Hobbies]: Listening to music, drumming

[Habits]: Stress eats after competition, always brings her Duffy tissue case to competitions (it's more like a Cricket Club tradition tho??)

[Flaws]: Easily forgets routine, poor step sequences

\----------

[Strengths/Weaknesses]:

Strengths: Spins, axels

Weakness: Step sequences

[Fears]: Not to be able to compete with her seniors

[Dreams/Goals]: To become the first female skater to land a quad loop

\----------

[Favourites]

Food: Dark chocolate, milk, custard

Colour: pink, pastel blue

Animal: anything furry

Number: 1

Holiday: Tanabata

Season: Summer

Time of day: the evening

Thing to watch: FS competitions, comedy movies

Movie: Anything that is funny and/or is about FS (lmao she secretly loves watching Blades of Glory)

Show: Doctor X, Love and Behold (A long-running sitcom in Hong Kong) 

Band: Coldplay, Radwimps

Song: "O" by Coldplay

Type of art: anime

Genre of music: J-rock, EDM

Genre of literature: Teen fiction

Genre of shows: Comedy, sitcoms

Genre of movies: Comedy

\----------

[Personality]: Cheerful and easy-going most of the time, but can be very aggressive on ice. When off ice, she is often relaxed and optimistic, but she is easily depressed. Only passionate to people she is fond of (eg. Her coaches, training buddies and teammates)

\----------

[Relationships]

Family: Parents 

Love interest: None... Yet ;3

Friends: Her training buddies and Team Japan (Also she is BFFs with Marin, Kaori and Evgenia)

Enemies: Basically everyone, but only in competitions (she has a good temper)

\----------

[Quotes]: "There is no 'fails' in this world. There is only temporary "unsuccessful" times."

"Never lose your dreams. Just dream to be the guy you look up to and to skate after his/her steps. And then, you will become the one who is being looked up to."

[Trivia]:

-Evgenia and Rinko secretly formed a Yuzu fan club but this is no secret to their fans.

-She doesn't like bonquets very much because she hates wearing prom dresses and drinking. She usually ends up sitting at a corner and play with her phone with Shoma.

-She once made a promise if Yuzu won back-to-back OG champion, she would use Parisienne Walkways as her EX for 2018-2019 Season. She really did.

-She sometimes sing and edit her program music.

-She plans to become a singer and/or a seiyuu after retirement.

-She usually speaks in Cantonese at home.

\----------


	2. The First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When they met for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will change this crappy beginning in the remastered version.

(6 years ago)

"Ahhh... Finally," I yawned. "Are you OK? It seems you're really sleepy." Mom asked me. "Nah, it's fine. Time differences sucks." I laughed. We walked down the plane as we talked and talked.

At that time I was 7 years old. I remembered that because my mom wanted me to skate better, so we moved to Sendai, where all the top skaters like Shizuka Arakawa trains in. 

Then, after a few days, I started to train with my new coach, Nanami. I stepped in the Sendai rink, and saw that were many kids all practising jumps and spins. I couldn't believe my eyes. "Oh my god why all the kids here are so good at figure skating, even a 4-year old can jump..." I thought. So I decided to try out my skills. I jumped, but... THAWP! I fell. "Geez... I fell so hard... I can't stand up..." I said. Suddenly, a boy who was around 13 came to me. "Is anything Ok?" He releases his hand and helped me to stand up. "My name is Yuzuru. I think you're new here, right?" He smiled to me. "Yeah, It's my first day training here. And yes, my name is Sharon." I replied. "Oh, nice name. But I think you're a Chinese or something? Foreign names are rare in Japan." "Yes, I'm 1/2 Chinese and 1/2 Japanese. To be exact, I'm a mixed." 

And then we became good friends, REALLY good friends. To be honest, it should be BEST BUDDIES.


	3. "Can I Be Your Brother? "

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two lonely teens in foreign lands need each others' company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another crappy chapter...

(3 years ago)

So, my mom switched my place of training AGAIN. This time, Toronto. "I don't wanna go there! It's Full of foreigners... And I'll be nervous... You know, my English sucks, compared to them." Yes, my English is the best in my class, but I don't think that I have those roots. 

"You're going to Toronto too? Me too," Yuzu said cheerfully. "Maybe we can skate in the same club! Oh my gosh I'm so excited..." He jumped around and dancing like he's crazy. " But I'm really nervous because I'm just 10..." " Don't worry, I'll protect you because I'm older than you. Can I be your brother?" "Errrr... Sure!" I replied with a smile.

We finally arrived in Toronto. My mom didn't come with me because she was busy, so she asked Yuzu's mother, Yumi to look after me. "Uwahhhhh~ I want mommy~" I cried because I coudn't find her. "Your mommy isn't here, she's busy so she can't come. I will be looking after you. Don't worry Sharon!" Mrs. Hanyu said, patting my head.

We arrived at the Toronto skating club and a fat, middle-aged man welcomed us. "Hello! I'm your new coach, Brian. I'm serious when teaching you guys, so don't be lazy!" He laughed.


	4. Dear Diary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sparks began to fly... Or does it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't stand it now, it's getting crappier and crappier... But I need to move all of my stuff from wattpad so I have to go on...

Time flies to January 2014.

"Mornin' my awesome followers!!!! I'm facing my first competition in my life. The Junior Championships. Awesome. ;D I didn't even have a single chance to compete. And this time I will be flying to the furthest place I've flown to-- Sofia, in Bulgaria!!!!!! OMG!!!! And if I win I'll be the best junior skater on the world!!! I mustn't lose this chance >A< The Junior Worlds, I'm coming!!!!!!"

I clicked the "tweet" button on the screen on my twitter account and laid on my bed. "Phew, the competition is just 2 months later~" I mumbled. Suddenly, I saw a young man was standing besides my bed and whispered, "Good morning, Sharon-chan!"

I didn't realized that Yuzu was watching at me typing all the time. "Whoa! Since when you're here?! You really scared me off!' I shouted. "Huh? Well, I've been here all the time. Coach said you're the youngest student of his and you're a girl, so he told me to take care of you more." He replied with the signature sweet smile on his face. " Come on, it's time to train! Let's meet downstairs at 8:15!" He left the room and smiled.

Yeah, let's say something crazy. REALLY crazy. I fell in love with him. When I'm 13 years old.


	5. The Loser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things begin to get worse...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (And emo. Don't expect much from an emo 13-year-old girl who used to listen to love story when she writes)

"Do your best! ;) -Yuzu " A memo paper stuck on my desk beside my bed. "Sure, I will." I thought, although my right leg was in pain. Today is the day that I'm leaving for the Junior Worlds and Nam will be competing as well. As we leave, Yuzu and Javi waved at us at the airport. "Ganbatte!" "No te rindas!"* They said. 

I've been skating for hours once I arrived the host city, Sofia. Yeah, it really made my pain get worse and worse, but, I'd never thought that would be the reason I lost.

Some days later, it was the first day of the competition. I was really nervous. "Don't be nervous. Relax..." Coach said to me. "I'm trying, but I can't," I replied. "My right leg's in pain. But I think it won't affect my performance." "Why you would tell me this so late?" Coach said in a extremely concerned tone. "I will tell the staff of the ISU about that and you don't need to compete. Stay here." he left the room quickly. "Coach! But- But It's my first international competition! Please! Let me compete!" I cried. "Just kidding, It's only a small problem, and once your're finished your SP, stay in the kiss &cry and I will wait for you." He smiled. I've always seen him as a father figure since my parents have divorced.

"Here's Rinko Shiromura from Japan!" The commentator said. I stepped on the ice, feeling my heartbeat beating faster and faster. It seems nobody except coach Orser ad Nam supports me. The rink was in total silence and the music played. I got my SB, 65.38. Nice, right? Everyone thinks I would win, but I didn't.

In the second day, it came to my long program and I used Romeo and Juliet, which Yuzu skated to in 2012. Don't call me copycat. He did an awesome performance that time, but I wasn't. It was good in the start, but I felt the pain was getting to its worse. Even when I was doing a spin, I fell! After my performance, I was really sad because no one has ever fell 3 times in a row, in an international competition. I sat at the kiss&cry area, waiting for my marks. I knew it wasn't a good one, of course, but I still couldn't believe my eyes. I was the last! the LAST! My tears began to burst out. All these years I haven't get a mark like this! "Well, haters, are you happy now?! I'm the worst skater in this whole entire planet now!" I thought. Suddenly. a mic was pointing towards me. "What do you feel about your score?" The reporter asked. "Well, I don't want to talk about it now. I'm sorry, all my supporters. Your idol is now currently the worst figure skater in the whole entire planet."

\--

No te rindas: "Do your best" in Spanish

//OMG I wrote so much this time @_@ I'm now so sleepy cuz I used 3 hours writing this...

Sharon xoxo//


	6. The Not-so-normal Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She was back to her home for some quality meditation.

After the lose, I was back to my original home- the one in Hong Kong. I' haven't been there since I was 7. I miss there. 

"Oh sweetie! You're back! Did you won? I haven't seen you for years~" Once I opened the door, Mom rushed to the door and hugged me. "Uh, Mom, that's a little bit too tight..." I said. "Oh and yes, I didn't win. Sad stories, after all." I replied. In Hong Kong, the TV channels never broadcast international sport events except football competitions like World Cup and stuff. Nah, football is really overrated here. I sat down, switched on the TV, and saw there's a miracle. My face was on the TV, and the reporter said, "Here is sport news. The star of HK in figure skating, Shiromura Rinko, lost her title in the Junior Championships 2014 held in Sofia, Bulgaria." "Your idol is now the worst figure skater in the whole entire planet!" I said, crying. After that, my parents looked at me mysteriously. "So you guys all know that now. Phew, let it be, let it be." I sighed. Suddenly, the telephone rang.

"Hello?" I answered. "LET IT BE, RINKO!!!!!" The boys shouted. " Woah, that really scared me.Did Nam told you guys that?" "Yes! Now the most important thing is take a deep rest~!" Yuzu said in his cheerful voice. "Aww that's really kind of you. Sure I will!" I replied. "It seems that you've become normal again! That's spicy~!" Nam said. "And also coach said you must rest for at least half a year to recover cuz you're diagnosed to have serious leg decease. " I was in shock. "What. Is. That. Decease." "Er, bone fracture," Nam replied. "I feel sorry for you." "But. Wait. Why I don't feel that's really serious. I can still walk like a 80 year old granny." I laughed. "'Kay, I'm gonna tell this to my Mom. Bye~" I pressed the button and said, "MOM!!!! MY LEG BONE!!!! IT HAS CAME TO ITS ENDDDDD!!!" 

So, I was sent into the hospital. WTF.

//Sorry for the late update!!! I was busy doing my homework! sorry :(

-Sharon xoxo//


End file.
